Faction History Textbook: Tobias' Copy
by PreciseNerd
Summary: "In this riveting and interesting book you will learn all about the factions, history & foundation of our society and much more..." My version of the Faction History Textbook with Tobias Eaton's annotations! This will be a big project with alot of chapters inside. In Progress.


**This is going to be a HUGE project. I've thought and thought, and I wondered what was taught in the classrooms. Faction History is a major resource in the classrooms in **_**Divergent**_**. This will be edited and revised many, many times. Check back often and comment below what YOU think should be included. So-now for the great unveiling of Faction History, Tobias Eaton edition. His annotations are in **_**italics.**_

**This Book Belongs to:** _Tobias Eaton_

**FOREWORD**

Hello Student!

Thank you for choosing the right path. It is your educator's definitive goal to educate each and every pupil. I am glad you have chosen to make your education your top priority! In this book, you will learn the traditions of each faction, the fundamentals of life in Chicago and much more! You have an important decision to make and it's the author's goal to prepare you as best they can without going against each leader's wishes. Keep up the hard work, it will pay off soon! Remember to study and learn to the best of your own ability. Your knowledge of this wonderful book will help make your important decision easily and painlessly. Faction before blood! _What a loser…_

_**-Jeanine Mathews**_

**CHAPTER 1: BASIC FUNDAMENTALS**

_**Introduction**_

Our world started in a war. A minor war of course. Every popular person of a certain group was then considered a _representative_. They all argued over why this war happened and how they could stop it from happening again. One group, now the _Amity, _blamed violence and conflict, another, now _Dauntless, _blamed cowardliness. The others, _Candor, Abnegation,_ and _Erudite_ blamed other things as well; deception, selfishness, and ignorance. They all met over a conference table in the ruins of the city. They discussed and fought and finally after brutal, long hours, they signed the agreement to go their separate ways and form the five factions of choice: Candor, Abnegation, Erudite, Dauntless, and Amity. Now, each faction takes a new member at the age of 16 by the teenager's choice and begins initiation. This process is like the leaders coming together (_like the Choosing Ceremony but with the teens_) and the leaders making the choice to create the factions (_the teens making the choice to join_) and then initiation, the process of a new person (_or in the history, group_). _They love lying…_

_Brief History_

As stated in the _Introduction, _it all started with a small dispute and sprouted to a war. Then another dispute came along after the climax of the war and the aftermath of the war. The city was in ruins and the peace and unity among the citizens before the war had become unhinged. Everyone had forgotten their pasts and reasons to live. Everyone felt it necessary to shot your neighbor or steal. All citizens were going insane. After fighting and still fighting the leaders finally came upon the decisions of factions. This gave all the people they served the choice. Each sector of the city now hosts each faction. In fact, each faction's headquarters stands on the original ruins of the city and the makeshift camp that once held their roots of their faction. Now each citizen has the proper thoughts on unity and who their faction has proved to be. This can help all growing and maturing young adults make the choice much easier and transition to a new environment easily.

_Factions_

Candor: Believes in the clarity and unburden of lies; dedicated to the truth.

Characteristics: Open, Candid, and Outspoken

Beliefs and Goals: Transparency, Elimination of lies and deception

Erudite: Believes in elimination of ignorance and learning.

Characteristics: Intelligent, Scholarly, and desires knowledge

Beliefs and Goals: Elimination of ignorance, knowledge for the betterment of others and innovation & success

Dauntless: Believes in ordinary acts of bravery and elimination of fear.

Characteristics: Audacious, Brave, Bold, and Daring

Beliefs and Goals: Fear should not be a burden in life and it should be eliminated; ordinary acts of bravery.

Abnegation: Forgetting oneself for the betterment of others.

Characteristics: Selfless, Helpful, and Reliable

Beliefs and Goals: Strive to volunteer, help, and more to forget oneself _Oh really?_

Amity: Creating peace, staying neutral and keeping friendships.

Characteristics: Highly Sociable, Bubbly, Friendly and Reliable

Beliefs and Goals: Cultivating friendships, keeping peace and staying neutral

At age 16, the Aptitude Tests and Choosing Ceremony are the height of life for all young adults. See the ending chapters for brief information.

_*This concludes Chapter One. The next chapter will discuss traditions and daily life in the factions._

**PreciseNerd's concluding Note- Thanks for reading, sorry for the short chapter. It's pretty hard to gather information and think of what the textbook might print about the history rather than the true thing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Check back soon for Chapter Two and PLEASE do review! I appreciate your helpful feedback and wonderful (and sometimes funny) comments! **

**UPDATE 3/27/13: I promise to work on it tommorrow (3/28) Right now I am working on another Divergent fanfic, Disposable Blackmail.**


End file.
